


Butterfly Effect

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pandora Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is determined to change the future... by killing Lacie. Sometimes though, one single event can set off an unforeseeable chain reaction. Leo knows that all of this is wrong and cruel, but even he fails to see the underlining truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Request for a friend on Skype back in 2012 (so not much of this is really accurate to current events)
> 
> Basically we were talking about if Oswald did succeed in changing the past that it might cause a chain reaction that changes more than just what Oswald planned. This also involved what could change for a certain person. It was rather scary and sad when I thought about it.

"I will travel back in time... and kill Lacie with my own hands."

Those were words of a dark determination, a mindset that fulfilling this task would make things right and everything would change for the better. In his mind, it seemed impossible to go about it any other way. This was the only chance to set things right.

But that was the intention of Oswald, not of the boy whose body he had possessed- it was not Leo's intention.

Inside the dark realm of the noirette's subconscious, he was nearly catatonic. All the misery that was welling up inside of Leo had finally broken him, all in the moment when he seemed to realize all that he had done. He had done so many horrible things, even when Glen finally took over his body. He was convinced that all of it was his fault. Leo could no longer even manage to stand, just stay locked away like Glen wanted. He would no longer be able to come 'out' and all the blame would fall onto his shoulders. Leo was only left to himself, forever alone like he was meant to be; it was his destiny, just like his destiny was to be the next Glen.

While laying down in that plain, a red cloak lying over his entire form, the noirette overheard a conversation between the two Glen's before him. They were talking about something. Just what was it...?

A part of him was afraid of it, but wanted to ask.

"We'll let you in on this too, Leo."

Suddenly, with a flutter, the cloak was removed from his body. Startled, Leo turned his gaze up to see two men looking down at him. One he knew as the Glen Baskerville of 100 years ago, but the other, a past Glen with white hair, he did not recognize.

"What...do you want with me?"

The white haired Glen smiled down at Leo, lavender eyes watching him with curiosity. The Glen that Leo knew however, just stared at the boy.

 "I am going to make things right, and make sure none of this happens." Oswald spoke.

"How do you intend to do that?" Leo asked.

"Destroy Lacie- you will help change the future and change history."

 

* * *

 

The snow was falling down, just like it had been that day Lacie met that man who would be the entire undoing of this world. Oswald had now somehow successfully managed to travel back in time to the day the two were fated to meet and everything would begin.

The very thought of it pained him- killing his own blood sister. Lacie was very important to him, and Oswald loved his sister the most. When he had cast her into the Abyss so long ago, Oswald felt a deep emptiness grow inside him, one left by her. Knowing that she would no longer be in the world she loved made everything seem a bit less bright. He missed Lacie and the Baskerville knew that she had been 'killed' by his own hand. By taking care of Alice as his own child was his attempt to atone, but he was blind to see the storm that would arrive. He should of known Jack wouldn't give up when he said they should go to Lacie; that the Vessalius would not let go and took it upon himself to nearly destroy the world, all for Lacie.

It was difficult to do it once before, but now he had to do it again; kill Lacie.

 _"You can't do this."_ A voice echoed, only heard by himself. Before Oswald had come back to this day, he and the previous Glen explained everything to Leo. The boy had protested, but he fell silent when Oswald mentioned a certain Elliot Nightray. He couldn't do anything at all anyway, because this body was the new body of Glen, and 'Leo' was merely a vessel.

Making his way through the streets, Oswald searched for Lacie, who would of been just a teenager at the time. It wouldn't be hard to find her, she did stand out from everyone else just at a single glance. For one, she had those red eyes, the eyes of a 'Child of Misfortune'. The second thing about her would be the possibility of her humming that song, the same that became a tune placed in a pocketwatch. The third would be her outfit. Jack had once told Oswald that on the day him and Lacie met, she was wearing a plain white dress, which was odd because it was winter time.

 _"Stop this right now, Glen!"_ Leo's voice rang out.

Oswald stopped walking and leaned up against a wall of a building. "Things will be better this way. If Lacie is killed, then Jack will have never met her. The Intention of the Abyss, B-Rabbit, and Alice will not exist. Furthermore, the tragedy will never have happened."

_"Enough! Give me back my body and put me back in the present day!"_

Oswald sighed, shaking his head. "Where's all this coming from? You were practically a wreak when the last seal was broken."

The boy hesitated. _"I have been thinking."_

"No matter, not all the blame can fall on me anyway. Once this task is complete, you shall get your body back."

All this time, the man's eyes had been scanning the streets, looking for her. If he didn't, everything was destined to fall apart again.

Suddenly, a faint tune caught Oswald's ears, and when he looked up she was there across the street. Lacie was skipping along in her white summer dress, singing the song she loved.

His grip on the sword tightened. Oswald didn't like it, having to kill his sister again, but it had to be done.

"Lacie."

 

* * *

 

After Glen was clearly finished speaking to him, Leo sat there in his mind and held his head in his hands. What that man said, about not all the blame falling on him, the noirette knew what he meant. Before the seal had been broken, Leo had hurt people. When he tried to send Oz Vessalius back into the Abyss, innocents had gotten involved. The incident with Humpty Dumpy two years ago was his fault, and it had gotten Elliot killed. The words echoed in his ears

**_"Don't forget that... you did this."_ **

And now all he had become was useless, and he had lost everything.

"Now, what are you upset over, little one?"

Leo raised his head at that voice, and turning his head, Leo saw that the white haired Glen was standing next to him.

"Gee, I didn't notice you there." The former servant said sarcastically.

Glen chuckled. "Please, call me Levi."

"Oh. Okay then."

"What has you so upset?"

Leo narrowed his eyes, turning his gaze away from Levi. "This isn't right. What Glen wants to do, I really hate it."

Levi nodded. "I see. This is not one of his brightest ideas, that much I'll admit."

Leo ignored what the other man said and buried his head in his hands once more. This was wrong. It was cruel! He didn't want to be a part of this, but now he was. Oswald was in possession of his body right now. Levi watched the boy with slight amusement, also eyeing a ball of light floating near them. Ah, how foolish his successor was right now.

With a slight grin, Levi reached out for the orb. "You want to watch?"

 _'Watch? Watch what?'_ The noirette wondered. He looked up as the orb of light floated away from the white haired Glen and expanded in front of them both. For a moment, it was all white, but then an image started to form. In the view, Leo could see the snow falling down and the streets of a city. It had to be Sablier.

Then, he saw a girl off in the distance. She was humming something and wearing a summer dress.

"Is that Lacie?"

"Yes." Levi paused for a moment, but Leo spoke quicker.

"I have never even seen her before, and now she's going to be killed. I...am going to kill her. What good would it ever do?"

"Leo, have you ever heard of the 'Butterfly Effect'?"

Silence.

Leo furrowed his eyebrows together at that. Confused, he turned his attention to the man. "What? What do you mean, Levi?"

But no answer came. "Oswald truly doesn't understand it ether, nor the repercussions that will come from it."

"Eh?"

"Wait; Lacie."

The man controlling his body snatched away his attention once more before he could demand any more answers towards the cryptic message left by Levi. He watched- through his eyes, but like a window- as Oswald walked across the street, just as Lacie stopped skipping along, hearing her name being called. The girl so young had long black hair darker than Leo's, hair as dark as night. And her eyes... They were not to be missed easily. Red eyes, like rubies, were the most standout feature, which also meant she was a 'Child of Misfortune'.

Lacie kept a smile on her face as he approached. Leo found himself entranced, never before seeing a smile like her's.

"I've been looking for you." Glen spoke, using his voice- Leo's voice.

"Huh? For me?" She questioned. Her voice was lovely too. "What's this nonsense?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Hmm. You look familiar actually."

Leo watched them, expecting Glen to draw that sword at any time now and strike her down. He still thought it was wrong. "Levi, can't you-" But when the noirette looked over to where the man was, he had vanished, just like that. "Great."

Turning his head back to the 'window', Leo heard Glen whisper, "Come with me."

He didn't hesitate to grab her arm and drag her along. She kind of protested to it at first, that much Leo could figure out, but she gradually stopped. Clearly she wasn't afraid of him. How foolish.

When everything got dark, Leo noted they were in an alley. Lacie stood there for a moment when Glen let go of her, and then laughed.

"You're weird~" Her expression softened, and she looked him straight in the eyes. To Leo, he felt like her red eyed gaze was staring straight into him, straight into the lost boy trapped inside himself.

"Lacie..."

"You look like Nii-sama."

At that moment, Leo could hear the faint drawing of the sword. This was it. Yet, there were still things Leo didn't understand. To him, this didn't seem like the most plausible solution. He wondered if there was another way. There was also The message left behind by Levi, of the 'Butterfly Effect.' The term sounded familiar to Leo, but was that only because the Glen before him had heard of such?

Something wasn't right; something about that question wasn't right.

"I do?" Glen spoke. "Then... I am sorry Lacie. The things that will come years from now was because of my foolishness. I hope... you can forgive me."

Something seemed to click inside Leo, and in one last ditched effort, he leaned forward, outstretching his hand when it would do no good.

"Glen, stop!"

The man drew the sword, and before Lacie could react, Glen thrust the sword through the red eyed girl. She gasped in surprise, coughing up blood, before Glen twisted the blade in her. When he pulled it out, Lacie collapsed onto the ground and watched her bleed out, solemnly looking down.

She did not move. She would be dead in minutes.

Leo watched, horrified at what Glen had done. Lacie... was his sister. He felt angry at Glen for using his body to do so too, which technically would make Leo the culprit. He only got one more look at lifeless body before Glen turned and walked away. He was done here...

...And Lacie was dead.

After a minute, the noirette saw that Glen had reached the other side of the alley, only to come out into a clearing with a tree in it. All the leaves had fallen off, branches bare.

Suddenly, as Leo observed the tree, something felt different. Something inside of him felt the tiniest bit lighter. Or, wait... maybe that was his head That had to be it, because... everything was blurring together. It was getting harder to see, harder to even...stay upright. With a long sigh, Leo leaned forward and fell onto the floor of this space.

But he was already out before he hit the ground.

The next thing he knew, his eyes were opening. Blinking a few times, it took the noirette to realize that he felt cold air coming in contact with his skin. White mist came from his mouth as the air being released from him froze. Leo shivered from being exposed to the col-

Wait.

"Huh?" Cautiously, he glanced down at his hands, shaking from the cold. "Am I-"

 _"I told you I'd keep that promise."_ A voice echoed faintly inside his head. The voice of the previous Glen. But... promise? What promise? Glen had made no promise to him at all; Unless...

"I...I got my body back!" A smile crossed Leo's face; a shaky smile, but a real one.

Being locked inside his own subconscious had been a rather torturous experience. Soon after Glen had taken over, he had been trapped inside his head with the other Glens of generations past, and they left him to wallow in his own thoughts of darkness. The noirette had been aware of some of the things happening outside of his 'own prison', but they were out of his control, and there was nothing he could do about it. Just like how Glen had killed Lacie, Leo could do nothing against it. However, now Leo had gotten back what was his.

At last, he was free of the man's influence. Maybe now things would go back to normal. Very soon, perhaps Leo would be back in his own time and he'd be surrounded by people he cared about. It would all be alright in the end.

Maybe Elliot would be back as well, alive and breathing... and smiling.

_'That would be great. I hope it's true.'_

Leo breathed out, but suddenly he choked up, feeling as if the air had been stolen right out of him. Eyes widening, he coughed violently, but it did no good. It was then that he felt a jolt of pain run up through his body. The cry was frozen up in his throat and a breathless sound escaped Leo as he fell onto the ground.

 _'C-can't breathe...!'_ The former servant realized. As he struggled desperately to get that much needed air into his lungs, he felt a pain in his chest that felt just the same as when he was struck by the Chain. In his panic, Leo tried to deduce what in the world was happening to him. There was no logical explanation in his mind at all.

**_"Leo, have you ever heard of the 'Butterfly Effect'?"_ **

No, it made total sense! Levi had said something about this 'Butterfly Effect' having repercussions. It was clear what he had said, and Leo remembered hearing the term in a book once. To put it simply, the 'Butterfly Effect' was a series of unforeseeable events caused by one event. What Glen had done set it off. By killing Lacie, it was triggering things to change. And Leo could see what was becoming of him now.

Since he had Glen's soul, Leo was dying. Because now things would change since Leo would now have never been born.

 _'N-no!'_ He screamed silently in his mind, but no one would have heard him out loud. Everything was becoming painful, like he was being rotted from the inside out. Painful; absolutely painful and unbearable. To think, it had to end this way, here in the snowfall without a soul around to comfort and hold him close in his last moments.

He would be all alone.

Rolling over on his side, Leo glanced upwards at the falling snow. Oh how cold everything seemed now, and it was all he had. This was the result, and Leo would meet his end in seconds. The last thing in his mind was an image of Elliot, smiling like he used to.

"I'm so sorry... Elliot."

With those final words, his eyes closed and his body fell limp.

The snow fell down onto him the moment his heart stopped beating.

 

* * *

 

Lacie was later found, dead as per Oswald's plan. Since she was a Child of Misfortune, there wasn't really anyone to care or claim her. Her older brother, Oswald, did take the girl and gave her a solemn funeral. The only clue of her attacker that people got was the body of a boy found not too far away. By that time though, he was already dead, and there was no clear cause of death for that boy.

Leo had been long dead by that time, an innocence washed away into the wind.

And now it is a forgotten name.

'Leo' vanished.


End file.
